


Promise Me

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what that kiss was, sweetie?" "Was it goodbye?" "No, it was a promise..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

Running along one of the eleven beaches of Salador towards the TARDIS, hand in hand, the Doctor smiled as he let himself be dragged along by River, whose curly hair was fluttering gently in the slightly cold breeze.

Her laughter tinkled like the most delicate of wind chimes as he almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to open the TARDIS doors. Grinning a bit bashfully, his usually pale cheeks flushed a crimson red, he gestured for River to go inside first, letting the doors shut firmly behind him.

"So, whose turn is it to drive her this time, sweetie? Yours or mine?" River asked as she walked up to the TARDIS console, her gold painted nails just itching to pull a lever or two, with or without the permission of her husband.

The Doctor watched her fondly as she walked slowly around the room, her eyes never leaving his as he pretended to consider his options.

"Well, Professor Song, it really is my turn to fly the old girl as I am after all, an expert in driving her."

As expected, River snorted under her breath at that comment, her nose wrinkling in amusement.

"And you drive her all the time so it really should be my go. Sexy will think she is being neglected."

The Doctor walked to stand next to his wife, his finger stroking along the console, feeling the TARDIS hum gratefully under his touch. 

"But, as you already seem to be flying her." he said, watching as River pressed a few buttons and twisted a couple of dials almost unoticeably. "I may aswell let you carry on."

River's lips curled up into the familiar smile the Doctor knew so well as she sent the TARDIS into flight, both of them hanging onto the railings as they sailed through the time vortex.

"Why thank you, sweetie. I'm honoured." River said teasingly as the TARDIS reached it's destination.

"So you should be." The Doctor answered back with a sly chuckle, causing River to smack him gently on the shoulder as they walked almost reluctantly towards the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor's hand sneaked out to capture River's, his thumb drawing comforting circles on her knuckles as they stepped out into River's room at the Luna University, which was at the moment thankfully unoccupied. 

The Doctor knew River always hated when their adventures came to an end. And so did he, as he had become rather accustomed to them. They had become part of his routine and he never wanted to change that. 

Their lives were back to front, his firsts were her lasts. They never knew when their paths would cross again. Each time they met, they always dreaded it would be the last time they ever saw each other. So every time they had adventures, they always tried to make the most of it. Even when they bumped into danger, which was very often.

Throwing the leather jacket she was wearing onto a chair that resided near the end of her bed, River turned back to her husband, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, the other hand reaching down to slowly caress her cheek.

Time always seemed to freeze in place whenever River was encased in the safety of her husband's arms. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered as long as she was with the man she loved. 

If there was a moment River could keep bottled up and preserved forever, it would definately be this.

Leaning up slightly on her tiptoes, River gently pulled the Doctor's head down to meet hers, her lips capturing his in a bittersweet kiss. 

The Doctor's hand traced lightly over River's back as his mouth moved gently but firmly over hers, breaking apart every now and then to take a much needed breath. But they needed each other like humans needed oxygen so it wasn't long before their lips locked again.

As they broke apart, the Doctor running a hand through River's hair, his fingers tugging gently on the curls, River reached up and wrapped both her arms around the Doctor's shoulders, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears she would never let fall.

"Do you know what that kiss was, sweetie?" River said as her thumb absent mindedly stroked his beloved bowtie.

The Doctor's eyes turned the colour of shadows, dreading what he was going to say next.

"Was it goodbye?" he asked, his voice becoming slightly choked as River continued to gaze at him, her hand now moving away a lock of his fringe that had fallen into his right eye.

"No, it was a promise."

When the Doctor just looked at her, an adorable confused expression on his face, River continued to speak, her hand fitting together with her husband's perfectly. A perfect fit.

"It's a promise that we will see each other again, I will always be here to hold your hand whenever you need me."

River brought the Doctor's hand to her lips and gently kissed it, before placing it on her chest, just above one of her hearts.

"And I will, always and completely, love you. Until the end of time. And, maybe even more than that."

The Doctor was never really one for crying as he didn't want people to see the damage he was carrying. But he knew after his wife's words, it was OK to show his true self every once in a while in front of the woman he loved. It was called marriage, after all.

After the Doctor had stopped crying, a few stray tears trickling down his face, River wiped them away with her blue hankerchief before smiling at him, her hands grasped firmly in his own.

"Promise me, Doctor. Promise me you will always remember what I said."

The Doctor gave her hands a squeeze before nodding, bopping her affectionately on the nose.

"You know me, River. I remember everything." The Doctor couldn't resist teasing her, a small chuckle leaving his mouth as River shook her head fondly.

"Please say it though, sweetie. Say you promise me?"

River watched as the Doctor leaned down to kiss her once more, his mouth barely a whisper on her own before he turned back to go into the TARDIS.

"Sometimes River, promises don't have to be said with words."

River laughed softly as she touched her mouth where his lips had been barely a second ago and he chuckled along with her, his fingers tapping a tune against the wood of the TARDIS.

"Until the next time, Doctor." 

The Doctor turned back to face his wife, whose eyes were shining like the stars at night. So impossibly beautiful.

"Don't wait up."

As the Doctor went to go back into the TARDIS to go and pick up Clara, he felt himself turned around in River's arms as she embraced him in another hug.

"Oh, sweetie. I will always wait up for you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK and that you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Amy x


End file.
